Punk'd
by LittleTayy
Summary: My entry for the Bad FanFic Comp. Please read and tell me what you think.


**AN: Hey, well this was my entry for the Bad Fanfic Comp 09. I don't actually know how bad it is, but I cringe reading it! Anyway please review and let me know. Also if you know of any good prompt challenges/compitetions/writing things...Let me know. I would like to have a go and see how well I do. How and Happy Mothers Day to any Mothers reading :) Luvya, Tayy. **

**Punk'd**

The team stopped shocked watching as an unknown woman had started to crazily hit Emily with her super sized handbag, the woman did look a little familiar to Aaron though he could not place her. They were on a case and had had to put Emily in an undercover role just to catch their UnSub; he liked call girls, tall, brunette, brown-eyed call girls. Emily fit the bill perfectly, a little _too_ perfectly if you asked Special Agent David Rossi, but it wasn't like he could really protest to her going undercover, without announcing to the entire team that he and Emily were "dating". He however wasn't going to get his wish as he heard a _very_ familiar voice sound over Emily's wire.

'_Emily, caro?_ _Che cosa è questo? Perché sono vestiti come un hooker__? __Perché eravate voi con quell'uomo ed il non mio David__?__' _Rossi cringed at the voice. No it couldn't be. Could it? There was **no** way she was really there.

'_Huh? Oh My God! Mama…' _But that was all Rossi heard before the sound of a hard object, probably the super sized handbag, hit Emily squarely across the chest.

* * *

Emily stood glancing around her; she was undercover as a hooker a fact she knew David was non to please with. She was at the entrance of the Carlton Hotel where she had met her "customer", other wise known as the UnSub. She was wearing a small black and silver halter neck dress that came to just under her ass with black "hooker heels" that she had coincidently borrowed from JJ. Their UnSub had just gone to get a hotel room leaving her standing by herself outside the big hotel. She stood, glancing quickly over to the van she knew David to be in and then around at her other various team members. Derek was leaning just on the wall on the opposite side of the wall pretending to wait for some. Meanwhile, JJ and Hotch were inside pretending to be a couple unwinding after work and Reid was at the front desk. As she checked the time a voice rang out behind her, a voice she new could only mean bad things.

'Emily, caro? Che cosa è questo? Perché sono vestiti come un hooker? Perché eravate voi con quell'uomo ed il non mio David?' Mama Rossi, David Rossi's mother said after seeing her beloved David's girlfriend canoodling with a young handsome man who was most certainly not her son.

'Huh? Oh My God! Mama Rossi!' Emily squeaked spinning around to face a very angry looking Mama Rossi, aiming her super sized handbag at her but before Emily could even _try_ to dodge the makeshift missile it landed her square in the chest. Emily gasped for air, the bag to her chest causing her to wind herself.

'I not believe you do this to my David! Li ama, and you break his cuore. He love you so much. Skank, prostituta, acido!' Mama Rossi yelled at a terrified Emily. She had never seen David Rossi's mama this angry; she swung her arms out trying to stop the super sized handbag from connecting with any part of her body as she tried desperately to calm Mama Rossi down.

'Stop! Mama Rossi, stop!' Emily yelled as Derek and the rest of the team noticed that Emily was being attacked. David quickly exited the surveillance van and ran towards Emily and his angry mama. He fastened his pace when he saw his mother had somehow managed to get hold of a mega sized wooden rolling pin and was attempting to bash it over his loves head.

'Whoa! Watch it there granny!' He heard Derek say as he skidded to a stop beside Emily. He then saw Derek trying to restrain his poor mama and Hotch, JJ and Reid coming out of the hotel. He also noticed the camera crew, and unmistakable figure of Ashton Kutcher exit the hotel, with their UnSub. Emily was bent over panting, trying to get her breath back not noticing the commotion unlike the rest of the team. Derek reluctantly let go of Mama Rossi, realising what was going on. The others stared shocked as Ashton Kutcher came to stand beside Rossi and Emily.

'Well, folks you just got PUNK'D!' Ashton Kutcher said, throwing the arm not holding the microphone, over Emily's shoulders and turning to the rest of the team, who were all staring at him in shock.

'Well you see, Mama Rossi here decided it was about time everyone knew that you two lovebirds here let people know you are dating. And well, she thought it would be funny to make Emily pretend to be a hooker and because we are all about the fun, we decided we'd help her out. This _whole_ case was a set up and even your boss, Strauss knew what was going on! Well viewers at home, this has been the trickiest episode of Punk'd we've EVER done. Hope y'all enjoyed it. See you next time on PUNK'D!' Ashton Kutcher said, signing off and watching the reactions of the team. Mama Rossi was apologising to Emily for hurting, Rossi and Hotch were looking warily at the camera crew and host while Derek, JJ and Reid pissed themselves laughing at the whole situation.


End file.
